Oh Snap, CAPTURED!
by evafan24
Summary: "You sure know how to be ungrateful to someone who just saved your life!" "Saved my life? Tch, I doubt being stuck on this island with a moron counts as being saved..."  Pairing: PaulxOC
1. Prologue

**::Prologue::**

"Please Gary?"

"For the third time, no Mio," Gary sighed tiredly, running a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Why not, I hardly ask you to do anything for me." Mio pouted her lower lip in an attempt to coax Gary. "All I'm asking is that you ask your Grandpa for me."

Gary raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. "Why can't you ask him yourself? I think you're more than capable of doing that much."

Mio snorted in reply to his question. "I can't ask him to give me a job. I don't wanna be the one to bother him since he's so busy."

Gary's eye twitched. _'So she thinks its okay to bother me, but not my Grandpa?'_

"And besides, the worst he could say to me is no." Mio chirped with a grin. "So c'mon, do Growlithe and I a favor here and ask Professor Oak for me if I can do some work for him. My reputation could be at stake if I don't get hired soon!" she pleaded.

Growlithe cocked his head to the side, staring between his master and her friend Gary. Growlithe couldn't help but wonder who was going to give first. His thoughts were answered when Gary finally gave in and gave into Mio's demands. "Growl…"

"Okay, I get it. I'll ask him for you." Gary groaned.

Mio's eyes sparkled in delight at his answer, clasping her hands together. "R-Really, you will!"

"I just said I would Mio. Don't make me change my—"

Gary was cut off when Mio suddenly tackled him into a tight embrace, knocking the wind right out of his chest, but fortunately not enough to make him fall over.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gary blinked in surprise, completely taken off guard by her sudden actions before slowly unlatching himself from the cherry blossom girl's grip. "D-Don't mention it," Gary dusted off his white lab coat, coughing awkwardly for a moment before he continued.

"Just don't get your hopes up alright? I don't want you to start pouting if it turns out my Grandpa doesn't have any work for you that's related to taking pictures." Gary reminded her.

Mio nodded her head in understanding and smiled sheepishly. "Well I appreciate you doing this favor for me regardless. I know you're probably busy with your own studies too, being a Pokémon Researcher and all."

"Well, lately I haven't been as busy as I was last week with my studies. So it's not a big deal." Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"Well to show my appreciation to you, I'll take a couple of pictures of some of your Pokémon free of charge."

Gary laughed a little before he shook his head. "That won't be necessary Mio. You've taken pictures of my Pokémon before."

"Yeah, but this time I'd be able to do it professionally! It won't be like all those old snapshots I took of your Pokémon back when you were still a Pokémon Trainer."

"If it makes you that happy, go for it." Gary shrugged his shoulders and smiled faintly.

Mio pouted a little. "I think you should be more enthusiastic to have such a well-known photographer offer you such a great deal. It's not often I give out a deal like this, you should feel honored…"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I feel so honored." Gary replied his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Do you have to be so sarcastic about it? I was just kidding around." Mio scowled.

"Only to you," Gary chuckles and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, I'm gonna head on home. I'll let you know what my Grandpa says once I talk to him about it."

"Sounds good, thanks again Gary," Mio smiled at him faintly before she turned her heel and began walking in the opposite direction, her Growlithe following in suit.

* * *

**Evafan24:** So what did you all think? Hope it was to your liking. I've made Mio a bit different from other trainers by making her a Pokemon Photographer, but she does own a Pokemon. If any of you have ever played Pokemon Snap on the Nintendo 64, I'm using that game as a refrence to help me make this story and you might be familiar with some of the terms I'll use from the game. I haven't been really watching Pokemon Diamond/Pearl and I'm more familiar with the older games but I hope the extra research I did on Paul's character will keep him from being ooc. Anyway, don't forget to review meh. I'll be sure to put up the next chapter stat! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Snap. I only own Mio, so don't sue.**

* * *

"Really, are you serious Professor?" Mio asks happily, a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, I am indeed serious Mio." Professor Oak chuckled. "In fact I think you might be the perfect person to do this job for me."

"That's great! You hear that Growlithe, we're back in business!" she chirped, staring down at her Growlithe with a wide smile. Growlithe barked and gave her a toothy grin in reply.

"Well, I must say that its perfect timing that you've come back home for a visit Mio." Professor Oak smiled. "I was actually getting a little worried I'd have to put this assignment on hold, but you seem to have come at a good time."

"Leave it to me Professor, I can do the job no sweat!" she reassured him before turning towards her Growlithe. "Isn't that right boy?"

"Growl…" Growl nodded his head obediently.

"But I haven't told you what you'll be doing yet." He said while smiling nervously at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure if it's got anything to do with photography, I can handle it." She grinned.

"Well yes, I know you're more than capable of doing that. It's just that there's more information I'll have to explain to you so that you understand what you'll be doing."

Professor Oak walked over to one of his computers before motioning her to come and look as well. "Take a look at the screen here."

Mio stares at the screen curiously, scratching the back of her head a little baffled. On the screen was a large yellow circular shaped vehicle with two big wheels attached to each side. "Um, what exactly am I looking at Professor?" she asks.

"My newest invention I designed myself. It's called the Zero-One." Professor Oak began.

Mio stared at him dumbfounded. "Uh, what's a Zero-One?"

"Zero-One is a safari vehicle I specifically created for where you'll be going. This vehicle is designed to handle different kinds of terrain and it's capable of being used in different environments such as in water, air, and land. I've also made it possible for you to contact me inside the Zero-One in case anything comes up. "

"Can it really do all those things Professor?" She couldn't help but be a little skeptical about all this, but she quickly shook that thought from her mind. This is Professor Oak we're talking about here, doubting his inventions would pretty be saying she doubted him.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Of course, Zero-One has been tested and it's ready to be used to travel with. You'll be able to move around safely as well as get closer to the pokémon you plan to take pictures of for me."

Mio nods her head a little to show that she understood. "So where exactly will I be taking these pictures anyway?" she asks.

"I was just getting to that actually." Professor Oak closed out from the picture of the Zero-One before opening up a picture which showed where she will be going. The picture revealed a large island surrounded by water and a volcano at the top of the island.

"Oh wow," Mio murmured to herself. She had never seen such a peaceful looking island, let alone travel to one in order to take pictures.

"This is your destination Mio, Pokémon Island. It's an island that's between the Sinnoh Region and the Kanto Region." Professor Oak began to explain.

"Wait, you said near the Kanto Region? How come I've never heard of this island before?" she asks.

"Well this island isn't very well-known because of its location, but I've managed to pinpoint it after doing a bit of research on the island."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Mio nodded her head a little.

"Because this island is pretty isolated, it makes it one of the best places to observe how wild pokémon interact with each other as well as naturally. I need you to take pictures of the pokémon on the island and I'll use your photos to put in my report."

"A report, what kind of report?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, this report is similar to a pokedex, but it's a bit more limited. My report will be presented in an album style and I'll have it saved onto my computer instead of a small device like the pokedex. I'll just need you to take pictures of certain pokémon for me and I'll add them to the information I've added to the report. And I'll be sure to give you credit for your work of course."

Mio nodded her head and smiles. "Sure thing Professor. When do you need me to leave?"

"Well, preferably any day this week would be good. The earlier you get started, the sooner I can finish this report."

"Alright, how does tomorrow morning sound for ya?"

Professor Oak nodded and smiled. "That'd be great if you could. I'll have the Zero-One out and ready to take you out there."

Mio turned to her Growlithe to stare at her curiously when she grinned. "Guess we're headed to Pokémon Island then…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own anything but Mio and the plot, so you no sue. *bows*

* * *

"Weavile, use Metal Claw!" Paul ordered.

Weavile obeyed, jumping high in the air before slashing his glowing white claws at tree that was in front of him. Weavile smirked in satisfaction as he watched the tree slowly fall over and meet with the ground. "Vile…" he murmured.

Paul seemed to mimic his Pokémon's facial expression before shouting another command without hesitation. "Once more with Metal Claw!"

Weavile proceeded to jump again only to wince and suddenly land back on his feet, panting a bit. "W-Wea…"

Paul stared at his Weavile a little surprised for a brief moment as he watched his Weavile try and catch his breath. His grunted, glaring at his Weavile in disapproval. "Weavile, get up." He demanded.

He watched his Weavile slowly struggle to push himself off the ground before standing up on his own two feet. "Now use Metal Claw!"

Weavile jumped again, raising his glowing claws at another nearby tree before he suddenly felt an intense pain shoot through his body, quickly collapsing back to the ground again. Paul stared down at his tired Weavile silently, ignoring all the dirt and scratches that were on his body. He grunted, pulling out his pokeball. "Hmph, good for nothing…"

And with those final words, Paul returned his tired Weavile before heading back to his house.

* * *

Reggie hummed to himself as he continued stirring a pot of curry on the stove before turning up the heat to bring it to a boil. "Should be done in a few minutes." He smiled to himself. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some food for the pokémon before pouring them into small red bowls for them to eat out of.

"Dig in guys," Reggie smiled.

A Cherubi, Shinx, and Budew happily rushed over to their bowls of food before happily digging into it. Reggie chuckled to himself, watching the pokémon eat until he heard the front door slam. He cringed slightly, knowing his young brother Paul was in one of his moods again.

"Hey Paul," Reggie greeted his brother casually.

Paul mustered up a small grunt in reply before muttering back a small 'Hey' back to him. This didn't stop Reggie from talking with him.

"I just finished making dinner. I'm sure you're hungry after training with your Weavile all afternoon."

"Not really,"

Reggie was about to reply until he heard Paul's stomach rumble. He laughed a little, causing his brother to look away from his gaze, a little miffed his stomach had decided to speak up for him.

"I guess you're stomach speaks for itself huh?" Reggie teased.

"Whatever," Paul murmured before grabbing himself a plate as he helped himself to some hot curry.

Reggie poured himself some curry as well before taking a seat at the table across from where Paul was sitting. "So, how was training with Weavile?" he asks.

"Weavile needs more training," he replied bluntly, taking a bite of his curry.

"Don't forget that they need to rest properly every once in a while and not push themselves too hard." Reggie reminded him.

"I'm not going to let my pokémon slack off and lay around. How will they get stronger if I were to allow that?"

Reggie sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Paul, that's not what I said."

Paul shrugged carelessly. "Same difference,"

"Just…try to keep a balance of both alright?" Reggie urged him.

Paul stayed silent before he continued to eat his dinner. The last thing he needed tonight was to be criticized by his older brother. In his mind, it was bad enough he wasn't able to finish training with his Weavile today.

_'Besides, if I allow them to rest for too long, they'll only become slackers in the end and always expect a break.'_ Paul thought with an annoyed expression at the mere thought.

Paul gently pushed his plate away, showing that he was finished eating. "I'm gonna head upstairs."

Reggie looked up from his plate before he nodded, holding out his hand. "I can heal Weavile up for you if you want." He offered.

Paul stayed silent for a moment before he pulled off Weavile's pokeball from his belt and gave it to Reggie before heading upstairs.

* * *

Paul held back the urge to yawn once he slipped into his white shirt and black shorts for his night attire. He lies down on his bed, staring up at his midnight colored ceiling with his signature scowl. The thought of his Weavile unable to perform that last Metal Claw attack angered him. He hated seeing Pokémon, especially his own showing a sign of weakness. Paul did not want to be taken lightly by other people because of the lack of strength his pokémon has.

His mind suddenly flashed back to Ash and his friends Dawn and Brock before he scowled to himself and turned on his side, staring at the walls instead. _'I'm thinking too much into this…'_

Paul sighs under his breath before his eyes turn towards his desk, his computer sitting there collecting dust. He contemplates whether or not to turn it on for a brief moment before standing up from his bed and making his way over to his desk.

After turning on his desktop computer, he moves his mouse and double clicks on the internet browser icon and begins browsing through sites in a bored fashion, inwardly hoping to find something to keep his mind occupied. His prayers were answered when he suddenly came across an interesting link he found that lead to another site about new and intriguing information.

"Pokémon Island," he murmured to himself. His eyes stared at the computer screen as he read over the information by scrolling down the page.

_'Pokémon Island is an ideal environment to observe wild pokémon in their natural habitat.'_

Paul continued to skim through the description of this mysterious island before his eyes stared down at the next paragraph that seemed to catch his eye. _'It has been said that several rare species of Pokémon have been seen around the island.'_

Suddenly the frown on Paul's face was quickly replaced with a smirk. _'Interesting…'_

____

_

* * *

_

**Evafan24: **Well, there ya have it folks, Paul's finally made his debut...even though he hasn't made Mio yet, but it won't be long before they cross paths. I do hope that he's in character in this chapter. Feel free to give me feedback for comments so that I can improve and make this story better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon or it's characters, just own Mio and this plot. Yup, pretty much got that covered already.

* * *

"Let's see, do I have everything I need?"

Mio tapped her chin in thought as she stared at the items that were placed on her bed along with her yellow knapsack that she planned on using to pack all her equipment and necessary items inside.

"I've got my camera, a sleeping bag, food, water…" she murmured to herself, mentally checking each item off the list.

Growlithe sat by the end of the bed, closing his eyes while tuning out Mio's words. Mio was double checking her bag to make sure she had enough supplies to last her for the duration of her trip. She was told by Professor Oak to pack enough that would last her for about a week or two.

"So all I need now is some pokémon food for bait." Mio searched her bed, hoping to find the bag of food only to see it was missing. "I know that food is around here somewhere. Where'd it go, it didn't just walk off."

She scratched the back of her head, trying to back track where she could've possibly left it. Her thoughts were answered when she turned her attention towards her Growlithe, the bag of food nestled underneath his furry body. She laughs and slowly pulls the bag out from underneath Growlithe, causing Growlithe's eyes to snap open and look at her.

"Sorry boy, but I'm using this as bait. I already gave you your breakfast this morning remember?" she smiled.

His eyes saddened as he watched her open her yellow knapsack and place the bag of food inside it. Growlithe frowned, jumping off the bed and gently tugging on Mio's jeans with his teeth to get her attention. Mio looked away from her bag and looked down at Growlithe who was now giving her the look he used whenever he wanted something from her; the puppy dog look.

She stared at him for about half a minute or so before she sighed and opened up her knapsack again and poured a couple of pieces of the pokémon food into her hand and held it out to Growlithe. "And to think after all this time I'd be immune to that old trick of yours by now." She mumbled.

Growlithe only smiled and happily ate the food in Mio's hand.

* * *

"Ah Mio, you're just in time." Professor Oak smiled at her.

"Morning Professor," Mio chirped happily. Growlithe barked as a greeting and Professor Oak nodded in reply.

"Glad to see you're both here bright and early," He said. "I was just about to set up the Zero-One for you."

The two exchanged glances before looking back at the Professor. "Oh, so where is it?" Mio asks.

Professor Oak pulled a small black remote out from his lab coat pocket and pointed it towards the water. "I was just getting to that actually."

He presses a button on the remote and suddenly the Zero-One slowly begins to breach the water's surface before slowly moving towards the edge of the shore. Both Mio and Growlithe stared with interest. "Awesome…" Mio murmured, her eyes staring fixatedly at the contraption.

Professor Oak chuckled a bit at Mio's reaction before he pushed another button the remote which lifted the glass dome to allow them to step inside the Zero-One. "I've changed the mode from land mode to water mode to allow you both to travel under water in order to get to Pokémon Island."

Mio grinned in excitement, rubbing her hands together. "Sweet, thanks Professor! Guess we'll be on our way then. Right boy?" she looked down at Growlithe who howled in approval.

"Hold on, there are still a few more things I need to tell you before I let you go." Professor Oak interrupted.

Mio looked at him a bit confused, but didn't protest or argue and allowed him to continue.

"You see, I built Zero-One to be controlled in a certain way. When you get inside, you won't be controlling the Zero-One because it has no steering mechanism." He began to explain.

Growlithe and Mio exchanged looks before looking back at Professor. "So, how will I get it to work?"

"Not to worry, even though it has no steering mechanism, I've already programmed the Zero-One to follow a specific trail in the water in order to get to Pokémon Island. It also has an automatic braking system which will activate if a Pokémon were to get into its path. That removes the problem of having to worry about stopping Zero-One in order to take a good picture."

Mio stared at the Zero-One, now feeling even more anxious to start her journey. _'Man, is there anything Professor Oak can't do?'_

"One more thing," Professor Oak rummaged through his lab coat pocket before handing Mio a pink Pokégear. "In case you need to get in touch with me or if something comes up, just call me with this. I'll be able to make sure you guys travel to the island safely from the lab with the transmitter device I've placed on the Zero-One. "

Mio put the Pokégear in her pocket before she nodded in understanding. "Alright, thanks Professor. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Professor Oak smiled before nodded as well. "Well, guess I better let you guys get going then. It'll take a few hours before you reach the island."

"Um, how long are we talking?" Mio asked.

"About four to five hours."

Mio stared at Professor Oak dumbfounded before she smiled sheepishly. "So…does that mean no pit stops then?"

Professor Oak sweat-dropped but shook his head, causing Mio to sweat-drop and laugh nervously. "Ehehe, I figured you would say that."

* * *

**Evafan24:** Hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter of my Paul series...even though Paul wasn't in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be in the next one. Comments&Feeback are appreciated! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Evafan24:** To anyone who's been waiting for an update for my Paul series, here's the next update. Hope you all enjoy it! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. I do own my character Mio.**

* * *

"No."

"W-Weavile…"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself Weavile, you're not coming with me."

Weavile stared up at Paul with pleading eyes as he watched him continue to pack his bag that was set on his bed. Paul had decided to travel out to Pokémon Island and see if there were any Pokémon worth catching. Paul wasn't able to pinpoint the exact location of the island even with all the research or lack thereof he had found about the island, but to Paul that only made the trip there all the more interesting. Paul liked the challenge.

"What part of no do you not understand Weavile?" Paul spat.

Weavile flinched at his trainer's harsh words, his gaze now staring at the floor dejectedly. He knew Paul was still upset over their last training session when he was unable to perform Metal Claw like he had asked. Weavile hoped to make it up to Paul by going with him on his journey and show him that he can be a good asset to his team and not a liability.

Paul stared down at Weavile when he felt him tug on his pants a bit to get his attention. Paul scowled and pulled his leg out of his grip. "You'd only hold me back Weavile. If you can't even keep up with the training, what makes you think can handle this trip?"

Weavile's gaze turned back to the ground, clenching both his little hands at his side as he heard Paul zip up his bag and sling it over his shoulder. "My answer stands."

And with those final words, Paul slammed the door to his room shut, leaving Weavile alone in his room.

* * *

"Going out Paul?"

"Yeah,"

"I see…"

Paul absentmindedly pushed the food around on his plate with his fork before Reggie spoke up again.

"You can go ahead and pick up your other pokémon when you're ready to head back out again Paul."

Paul stared up at his brother for a moment before he nodded his head silently and continued to eat his breakfast until he was finished. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his empty plate to put it in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast." Paul murmured, albeit loud enough for Reggie to hear him.

Reggie chuckled and smiled at his brother. "No problem, I had a feeling you'd be anxious to leave again sooner or later. So I figured having a nice breakfast would be a good start for you."

"Yeah…"

"I mean, who knows when you'll be able to have another home cooked meal like that?" Reggie smirked playfully with a small laugh.

Paul merely rolled his eyes before he returned the smirk and shaking his head in reply. He walked towards the door the lead to the back yard where Paul's reserved pokémon stayed, along with a few other pokémon that Reggie watched for other trainers.

Reggie stared at Paul's back as he opened up the back door. "Paul?" Reggie spoke up.

Paul turned his head and looked at Reggie with an aloof expression, his back facing him. "…"

"Be careful out there alright?"

Paul stayed quiet, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement before heading out to the back yard to collect his other pokémon.

* * *

Weavile stared out the window from Paul's room as he watched Paul gather up his other pokémon for his journey out to the island. He couldn't help but feel a little envious of them. Weavile wanted to show Paul that he wouldn't be a burden if he allowed him to accompany him on his trip, but he knew after that last training session they had, Paul obviously felt different about the matter.

_"You'd only hold me back Weavile. If you can't even keep up with the training, what makes you think can handle this trip?"  
_

Weavile clenched his clawed hands as Paul's words echoed in his mind. He couldn't just accept this, that's what Paul would expect. If it meant proving his worth to Paul, then he would just have to disobey his orders for once.

"Weavile…" he stared down at his claws and nodded to himself before his gaze turned back to the window. His eyes followed Paul's back as he watched him head down the road.

* * *

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!" Paul commanded.

Obeying his master's commands, Electabuzz gathers electricity from the horns on his head before firing large bolts of electricity from his body and towards his opponent.

"Fearow!" his opponent cried out.

The Thunder attack narrowly misses the wild Fearow as it quickly dives forward to dodge the incoming electric attack. There was always a downside to his Thunder attack. The attack itself may have been powerful, but the accuracy was sometimes just a little bit off its mark. Paul gritted his teeth in annoyance before pointing his finger directly at the Fearow. "Again, use Thunder!"

Electabuzz charged his body up with electricity once more before shooting his attack directly towards the wild Fearow. Fearow cried out in pain, stopping in mid flight as the electricity hit him dead on. Paul smirked in satisfaction as he grabbed an empty pokeball off his belt and proceeded to toss it towards the falling Fearow. Fearow was soon engulfed in a flash of red light before disappearing into the pokeball, falling to the ground. The pokeball shook a couple of times, showing that Fearow was trying to escape, but his lack of energy had outweighed his determination.

Ding.

Paul walked towards the pokeball, picking it up before he took out his pokedex. He allowed his pokedex to scan the pokeball, analyzing the statistics of his newest capture. "Fearow's speed is good, but its only known moves are Drill Peck and Fury Attack. Tch, that figures…" he grumbled under his breath.

Paul closed up the pokedex before putting the pokeball on his belt. _'Whatever, as long as this Fearow gets me to the island, that's all that matters. I can't afford to waste any more time here.' _

Electabuzz stared at Paul as curiously, but decided against saying anything. He knew his master was deep in thought. Paul turned to his Electabuzz, giving him a small nod as if to acknowledge his presence, perhaps even thank him for his work. Electabuzz quickly threw that last thought out of his mind. He knew Paul wasn't one to really praise his pokémon.

"Let's go." Paul stated calmly, although his voice held little to no emotion. Electabuzz however was used to this and simply nodded his head before following behind Paul as they headed down the road together.

"Vile…"

Paul suddenly freezes in his tracks, not bothering to turn around towards the voice that was just several feet behind him. His Electabuzz however had turned his attention towards the presence that had recently appeared behind them.

Paul clenches both his fists at his side angrily. Why had he come after he specifically told him he was NOT going with him? "Going against my orders huh?"

Weavile stayed silent, his eyes staring at his trainer's back. He was a little nervous, not knowing how Paul would react to him being persistent and following him, but he knew it was better than just sitting at home waiting for his return. He was willing to accept the fact that he might get scolded again, but he couldn't just sit at home and wait for Paul to return.

Paul suddenly turns around, staring down at Weavile with his usual calm yet annoyed expression. "Didn't expect you to be so damn stubborn."

Even though Paul didn't like the fact that he had ignored his wishes, he had to give him props. He could tell by the look in Weavile's eyes that he wanted to make up for the training. _'I must be going soft...'  
_  
Both Electabuzz and Weavile stared wide eyed in surprise as they watched Paul suddenly pull of Weavile's empty pokeball off his belt. Paul held the pokeball out in front of Weavile who smiled at him gratefully before he was returned to the pokeball.

"Don't let me down Weavile…"

* * *

**Evafan24**: Well, hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Anyway, reviews and critiques are welcome. ^^


End file.
